Snapshots of Life
by XxRin-sanxX
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots featuring the characters any of the second wave of New Directions from season four (Marley, Ryder, Kitty...). We all thought their characters were pretty bland and their story lines were flat and mostly went nowhere... This is my take on the characters and their time during the infamous Glee club, The New Directions. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there, lovely people! Thank you for choosing to read my story! ^^; I would like to say in this I kept Marley totally in character, but... Her "character" was so dreadfully boring to most of the fans that basically everyone hated her... So, I want to say that I did keep her in character...just added a bit more to it so she isn't as much as a cardboard cut out._

_Anyway, a (unnecessary) back story is that the idea for this came to be around midnight last night and tormented me while I stayed awake until I broke down and wrote it. So, between the hours of two in the morning and five o'clock in the morning, this was written. Holy shit, I am tired. It was the first story I've written by hand in...quiet a while. So, yes, please the shortness of it... It looked so much bigger on paper.  
_

_**Warnings: This chapters contains minor triggers of bulimia and anorexia, if this is going to trigger you PLEASE do not read. **_

* * *

Marley listened to the sound of her mother's light snoring through the bathroom door, her ear pushed against it and her brown hair falling into her eyes. Despite her overly large build, far as long as the teenager could remember, her mother had been a heavy sleeper and light snorer. This time last year the small detail would have meant nothing to her, just a little quirk she would remember and cherish years from now when her mother has passed. But tonight, it meant so much more…

The girl took a deep breath, held in for a count of seven and then let go. She hated to do this, this one simple action, but she had to or she would never get better. Turning around in her small bathroom, she faced the mirror and examined the girl in front of her. Her hair was a dull shade of brown that was long and hung limply over her thin shoulders. Her skin was pale, almost a sickly white colour, her almond-shaped eyes had heavy, dark-looking bags underneath them and her lips were pulled into a tight line while the rest of her looked like it was barely able to keep itself up. But, she thought, the worst of it was just how FAT really was. Finally, she had to look away from her reflection, absentmindedly pinching her stomach or thighs. Glancing between the off-white tiled floor and her toilet, she felt a few tears drops from her chin before landing on her chest. Marley couldn't help it; her reflection disgusted her that much.

"This is the last time," she declared suddenly, but whispered.

It was the small rather dramatic statement she has said three nights in a row. She knew it, but this time she was convinced she meant it…just like she had been last night. Somewhere in the back of her head, she knew she needed help; this was getting worse and worse each day. _But I'm not like those girls, _she reminded herself, _I don't take laxatives or starve myself. I am not just going to pass out one day out of nowhere… _So, she only ate the one ham and cheese sandwich Ryder basically forced down her throat. She just wasn't hungry. That was _not _starving herself.

The girl sighed and looked at her phone that was lying, locked on the arm of her sink. She didn't need to pick it up and read it, she knew the message by heart. Besides, it was the same one he's sent every night for four nights in a row.

_Ryder: Stay Strong! xoxo_

Truthfully, she didn't know what they classified as anymore. Best friends? Relationship status: In A Relationship? She scoffed and then looked up to glare angrily at her reflection, pinching her stomach and then feeling a strong wave of self-hatred come over her at the feel of the fatty skin between her forefinger and her thumb. How could he even stand the sight of her? Let alone want to kiss her or call her all those sappy couple nicknames? No, she was better off alone.

Quickly, much stronger emotions began to assault her; sadness, anger, hatred, and more. They were so strong that she had to place her hands on the front of her sink, her knees no longer able to support her all on their own. Because _that's_ how fat she is…

Tears begin to sting her eyes and she began to feel cold, as if all warmth had left the room, a familiar bubbling sensation building in her stomach that made bile rise in her throat. Letting go of the sink she walked the three steps to her toilet – her bathroom was that small – and sank to her knees. A dull throbbing began from the impact, but it was not felt by the brunette who was leaning over her porcelain bowl. Brushing her hair that the way, she leaned forward, gagging and then feeling worse than before as nothing came out.

Sticking a finger into her mouth, she pushed it back as far as possible while making the note to pick up Diet Pepsi or Coke – it made it easier, a bit less painful. Finally, the gagging noise rang out quiet loudly in the bathroom as she threw up the contents of her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! Thanks for choosing to read my story! This is another Marley-centric one, sorry. Next up: Kitty!__  
_

**_irishflute:_**_I said it once, but I'll say it again, **I thought you were DEAD! **Nice to know you are alive though, and apparently reading my fanfictions. :) Keep it up~ :p Hope you enjoy this one-shot, even if it is a bit...short. _

_I promise that the next one will be longer! Now, happy reading, lady and gents, and feel free to review if you feel so inclined..._

* * *

Marley found herself sitting in a crouched position over her toilet bowl, a tangy, horrible smell of vomit and general nasty toilet smells rising up to her nose and it might have been enough to make her puke again if she hadn't just emptied out the contents of her stomach mere moments before. Or, perhaps, if she wasn't almost used to the smell by now having done this pitiful act nearly every day for four and a half months. Four months and she still looked as fat as she did the first day… Her sides stuck out in rolls of too fat skin, her arms were just _too _big and her thighs… Ugh, where did she even begin? She was fat, she knew it, and no amount of preaching from her friends was going to make her lie to herself.

Now, the rush of something similar to adrenaline that happened each time she retched up the food she ate that morning or afternoon was gone, leaving her feeling drained, cold and exhausted. _More like lazy, _she thought angrily, but allowed herself to slump back onto her butt and scoot back a small distance until her back hit the door. Pulling up her knees to her chest, she rested her head on them in an effort to let some feeling come back to her body and took small intakes of air through her nose and out through her mouth. Slowly, she begins to get feeling back into her arms, her legs and apparently somehow her stomach because that feels cold with pin needles as well. Still, she didn't have much energy to wrap her arms around her legs, just loosely around her ankles, her new bracelet lightly brushing against her.

Despite the meteorically black cloud hanging over her, the bracelet did bring a smile to her face for just a moment. That is, until reality set in and she felt a thread of guilt beginning in her stomach and grow larger until a heavy ball sat in her stomach. It amazed her to realize that in only a week's time, her promised to Ryder had been forgotten, drowned out by the pure _need _to do it, by the heavy weight of self-hatred and her own half-hearted promise that this time will truly be the last time. She wondered why he even bothered anymore; surely anyone else would have just turned away…

Looking in the direction of her cell phone with was sitting on the side of her sink like she keeps it time she comes in here, she almost cringes. The ball of guilt grows heavier leaving a sick feeling in her that vaguely reminds her of the emotions that lend up to this moment twenty minutes prior.

"I'm sorry," she whispers to the stall air of the bathroom, her voice low and broken, and an echo of what she was becoming inside.


End file.
